The instant invention relates generally to containers for articles of apparel and more specifically it relates to a shoe case for storing, dehumidifying and deodorizing shoes and the like.
Numerous containers for articles of apparel have been provided in prior art that are adapted to hold the articles of apparel therein for storage purposes. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,342,406; 3,096,148 and 3,749,232 all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretfore described.